


Realisation

by bookaddict43



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur finds out about Merlin's secret, how does he respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm merlin_ldws. The challenge was to write about Arthur discovering Merlin's magic.

You tell yourself that you were mistaken. That Merlin had not been shouting spells during the recent battle.

That he was not a sorcerer.

That your Merlin had not concentrated so hard on his treasonous activities without paying attention to his own safety, that he was now laying unconscious on the ground.

Frantically you drop to the ground and check heart beat and breathing; and take a breath yourself when you know he is still with you.

Your attackers lay scattered around the glade, dead every one. And you know you were not mistaken.

But you don't care. Because he is your protector and you are his – and that is how it shall be always.


End file.
